


Is it okay if I...?

by taeontae



Category: SHINee
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeontae/pseuds/taeontae
Summary: When Jinki realizes Taemin wasn’t asking to be considerate, he was asking for permission.





	Is it okay if I...?

“I had a really good time tonight.” 

Jinki was just about to start the car when a hand landed on his thigh. The street lamps in the empty lot left just enough glow to see each other in the car when he looked over at Taemin. 

“Me too.” Jinki smiled widely. “I’m really glad you agreed to come out tonight.” The grip on his leg tightened as Taemin leaned over the console. 

The scent of the peppermint that he had watched Taemin pluck from the bowl on their way out hit him before he felt warm breath against his cheek. He cursed himself for not picking one up too, a sudden wave of self consciousness rolled through him and he hesitated. Taemin’s lips brushed just the corner of his as he froze. He peaked over meeting the other’s eyes. They were starting to fill with worry, embarrassment creeping up on his cheeks. Jinki could see the questions written all over his face. Did I screw up? Did I move too fast? Was this a mistake?

He brought his palm to Taemin’s cheek to reassure him. The skin was soft and cool under his, and he stroked it gently with his thumb. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin our first kiss. I guess I’m just nervous. The idea of this…us…” His voice was nearly a whisper; they had both moved closer, noses almost brushing. 

“You’ll have a chance to make it up with the second one.” Taemin teased. 

Jinki laughed but it came out as more of a shaky exhale, he licked his lips and pressed them against Taemin’s. The fingers digging into his thigh quickly moved to find a place on his shoulder, pulling their upper bodies as close as they could in the old BMW. Jinki regained some of his confidence and parted his lips and as if on queue Taemin did the same, their tongues sliding together. 

Soon the windows were fogged, his fist was in Taemin’s hair and most of the buttons on his shirt had been undone. 

Taemin pulled back kissing along Jinki’s jaw. “Slide the seat back.” He whispered between pecks. 

“Huh?” It was too quick of a shift between making out and talking and the words didn’t register for Jinki right away. 

“The seat. Slide it back.”

Jinki nodded, fumbling for the lever on the side of his seat, sliding it back with a clink that echoed in the darkness around them. He wasn’t sure why Taemin would’ve stopped kissing him like that to tell him to slide the seat back until…. Oh… He thought. As Taemin carefully climbed over the gear shift and into his lap. 

Taemin had barely settled on his legs before he leaned over and started kissing again hands pulling up on his shirt to get it un-tucked from his black pants. Quick work was made of the remaining buttons and he wasted no time in getting acquainted with Jinki’s exposed chest and stomach. 

Jinki scooted Taemin forward as much as he could in the awkward position grabbing onto his ass which earned him a low moan, his hips rolling into him with the adjustment. 

“Fuck.” Jinki hissed as he pulled away, burying his face in Taemin’s neck.

Taemin’s hand traveled lower and brushed the erection straining in his pants. Jinki gripped his ass tighter biting his lip to try to keep from moaning in the other’s ear. All movement stopped and he heard a little huff of frustration above him.

“Jinki?” 

“Hm?” 

“Is it okay if I…?” 

Jinki leaned back a little and noticed one of Taemin’s hands on the button of his jeans the other palming his erection straining in them. He nodded and swallowed thickly before kissing Taemin’s neck again eyes flitting down to watch as he undid his jeans pulling out his cock. His upper body caved into Jinki’s with a sigh, relaxing into the touch of his own hand. 

Jinki snuck his hands up Taemin’s shirt smoothing them along his sides, dipping his fingers under the waist gripping as much skin as he could.

“So good.” Taemin muttered, his face pressed into Jinki’s hair. “Mm. Daddy…” 

What?!? Jinki’s hands stopped and he felt Taemin’s body tense. He leaned back in the seat and looked up, Taemin had covered his mouth and his eyes were wide. 

There was no question by the other’s reaction what he had heard. And by the way his dick twitched in his pants and there was no question that he liked it. He let his hands fall from Taemin’s sides and gently rubbed his legs. The muscles in his thighs tense from the position. 

“It’s okay.” He couldn’t think of anything else. “It’s…it’s fine, really.” Shit. Shit. Shit. He had to do better than that.

Taemin’s hand fell from his mouth and he looked like he wanted to say something, anything but his embarrassment wouldn’t let him. 

Jinki pulled Taemin down to kiss him, to buy him a few moments, to try to think of what he could say, what he could do to salvage this. He could feel the heat in Taemin’s cheeks and the kisses were tentative now, all the heat and desperation from before scared out of them. He pulled back to make eye contact with Taemin.

“How about you let me-” Jinki licked his lips. “Let Daddy take care of you hm?” He wrapped a hand around Taemin’s dick. 

Taemin’s eyes rolled back as he muttered a curse and nodded, his hands going to grip the back of the seat tightly. 

Jinki’s eyes went back and forth from watching his hand move up and down Taemin’s leaking cock to his face. His eyes clenched shut and bottom lip tucked in his teeth. 

“So beautiful.” Jinki whispered. He heard a cut off moan and Taemin breathing harshly through his nose. “Let me hear you, so I know what feels good okay?” His free hand brushed Taemin’s dark hair back and he leaned into the touch letting out a whimper when Jinki twisted his hand a certain away. “Good?” 

Taemin nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, so good.” 

He thumbed the slit smearing the pre-come that had beaded at the tip causing Taemin to shudder and moan louder.

“That’s right baby. Tell me what feels best.”

“Tighter.” He paused taking a deep breath. “C-can you please grip me tighter?”

Jinki’s fist tightened around him. “Like this?” 

Taemin nodded quickly. “Y-yes, Daddy, thank you.” Taemin’s voice cracked and his hips bucked into the tightness of Jinki’s hand. 

“Such a good boy. Are you going to come for me baby?” Jinki moved his hand faster, tightening his fist around the head with every twist up. 

Taemin nodded, his head falling between his shoulders, hands white knuckled next to Jinki’s head. “I’m close. So close…” He heard a soft curse and Taemin’s body stilled as he felt him cum all over his chest and stomach. Jinki kept pumping him slowly until a hand fell weakly to his wrist stopping him when it was too much. 

Before he could even catch his breath Taemin muttered an apology. “It slipped. I got so worked up and it just came and out. That’s something you should bring up before…” 

“It’s okay. Shhh.” He went to reach up to touch Taemin’s face and realized he still needed to clean up. “Uhm…there’s some napkins in the glove compartment.” He smiled shyly. 

Taemin nodded and leaned over, Jinki’s arm supporting him while he got something to wipe them off with. 

“I was surprised, yeah.” He looked up at Taemin for a second before cleaning himself off. “But not in a bad way. I just hope…” He paused and tossed the soiled napkins in the back. “I just hope my reaction was okay.” 

Taemin groaned and leaned forward nuzzling his face against Jinki’s neck. “Are you kidding me? It was perfect. You’re perfect.” He peppered kisses along Jinki’s neck and face. “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

“Wanted what? To call me daddy and cum on my chest?” 

Taemin stopped, feeling Jinki start to laugh under him. “I was going to say finally go out on a date with you. But that too.” He looked up and grinned mischievously. 

“Anything else you’ve been wanting for a long time?” 

Taemin reached between them and palmed Jinki’s neglected cock, eliciting a sharp hiss followed by a groan. 

“Lets go back to your place and I’ll show you.”


End file.
